


Gentle Breaking

by Cristinuke



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bratting, Choking, Held Down, M/M, Mild D/s, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Praise Kink, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Rough Sex, Steve loves it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristinuke/pseuds/Cristinuke
Summary: Steve comes home in a mood. Bucky isn't having it.





	Gentle Breaking

**Author's Note:**

> This is shameless porn. Do what you will with it. 
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful and amazing bbyarn!

Steve’s been spoiling for a fight. Or a fuck. Really, it was either one. Or both.

Probably both, Bucky thought as he watched Steve burst through their flimsy screen door, stomping through like a pissed off rhino. More like a baby rhino, if Bucky was being honest, because Steve was soaked through from the heavy rain outside, and his clothes were clinging to his scrawny frame, making him look tinier than he was.

But appearances weren’t everything, as Bucky knew full well. Steve had that look in his eye that said he was ready to bite off more than he can chew. Or rather, he probably already did, given the purpling bruise around his eye that hadn’t been there when he’d left earlier in the afternoon.

Steve came to a stop across the kitchen table, pulling out a chair, but instead of sitting in it, he leaned against the back, letting his spine curve a little bit. Bucky was sitting in his own seat across the table, and set the papers down purposefully, making sure to iron out a lost-cause crease. He watched as Steve breathed out harshly, his temper still running rampant despite the tight grip he had on the wooden frame of the chair.

Bucky waited to see if Steve would initiate, but when it became clear that he wouldn’t, Bucky folded the newspaper and set it aside.

“Bad day?” Bucky asked innocently, and Steve snarled at him.

“What do you think?”

Bucky raised his eyebrow. That sort of venom was totally uncalled for. “Wanna try that again, Rogers?”

Steve actually stopped short, taken aback by Bucky calling him out. Bucky watched, wondering if Steve would simmer down and apologize, or double down like a train-wreck.

He saw the instant Steve decided on the latter.

“Fuck off, Barnes, you’re not my boss.” He bit the words out sharply, but Bucky could see the look in Steve’s eyes that belied the truth. Steve was in a bad way, and needed the kind of help only Bucky could give.

“Actually, I think I will be, tonight. I’m done with this snippy attitude of yours.”

He watched as Steve visibly balked, caught between understanding and wanting what Bucky was offering, and bristling against turning his back on his own nature to shoulder the world alone. It was always a toss-up between which direction this could go in, and Bucky never knew until Steve drew a line in the sand.

Hell, Bucky didn’t think Steve even knew until he’d made a decision.

This time, Bucky caught the moment right before Steve made his choice, and had enough time to snap himself into the right mindset before Steve gritted, “Fuck you.”

It was comical, really, this scrawny shrimp of a guy, soaking wet in the middle of the kitchen, barking at Bucky like a poorly behaved puppy. Steve’s knuckles were turning white from how hard he was gripping the back of their dining chair

“Have it your way.” Bucky stated flatly, voice devoid of empathy.

He knew it was going to be a rough road, but the end result was going to be worth it. They just had to get there. With that in mind, Bucky shot up from his chair and grabbed Steve by the hair, thankful that the top was just long enough to have a solid grip. Steve had been expecting a move, but was still too slow to be a real match against Bucky.

And wasn’t that how it usually went? Of course Bucky was going to be stronger than Steve, so it was always going to be a lost fight for Steve, no matter how much he struggled. But the point was that Steve struggled, and fought through that last instinct.

And fuck, could he struggle.

Bucky gripped the hair tight and started walking towards their shared bedroom, paying no heed to the fact that Steve yelped and was scrambling to keep up, thin fingers holding on hard to Bucky’s fist as if he could pry it open. His hands were still wet, so he just uselessly slipped against skin.

Not that having dry hands would’ve helped him anyway, but Bucky allowed him this silent reason.

He was sure that Steve stumbled a couple times, but he couldn’t show mercy, not yet, and instead threw him onto the bed as soon as they crossed the threshold. Steve bounced once on the flimsy mattress, groaning at the impact. He reached a hand up to rub at his head, wincing at the sore spots where Bucky had held him, and gritted out, “What, think you’re so big and tough?”

He tried to roll up into a sitting position, but Bucky was right behind him and kneeled onto the bed, shoving him back too easily with a hand.

“I don’t have to think it, you punk.” It was almost effortless to manhandle Steve, flipping him onto his stomach, earning an indignant yelp.

“Fuck you, Barnes.” Steve spat out, still trying to find leverage to sit up, and growling when Bucky didn’t let him. He groped at the sheets and twisted like mad, looking for any window of escape, and Bucky couldn’t help the small smile at the act of rebellion. With a hand on the small of Steve’s back, Bucky sat back onto his ass heavily, and swung a leg over the back of Steve’s thighs, holding him securely.

“You keep doing this.” Bucky stated calmly as he reached with his free hand to grab the top of Steve’s pants. He smirked when he realized Steve was wearing his baggy pair, and briefly wondered how planned out this encounter really was. “You show up with that bitchy attitude and stroll in here like you own the place. Whose rent goes into this place, huh?” Bucky pulled down Steve’s pants, pushing and pulling them until they got tangled at Steve’s ankles. That they were soaked from the rain did not help in the least, but it felt more satisfying when he finally won over them.

As soon as the air hit his exposed ass, Steve stilled for a moment, clearly shocked. This, this always got him— the way that Bucky could easily strip him vulnerable, literally and figuratively.

The moment lasted just long enough for Bucky catch a glimpse of the goosebumps that formed on ass, and then it passed like always, and Steve reared up, growling, “You mean this dump of a place? D’you like living in a garbage can?”

The harmless insults just served to make Bucky smile, because he knew Steve was fiercely proud of this small apartment, solely on the basis that it was the first place they rented themselves, without any outside help. And Steve couldn’t see Bucky smile anyway, what with his head half-buried against a pillow, so there wasn’t a risk of breaking the charade.

“You’re the one that willingly came back here, Rogers. Even when you know better.” With that, Bucky started to grope him hard, pulling back his cock and balls to give him a harsh squeeze and a few rough strokes.

Steve arched his back as much as he could under Bucky’s weight, whining at the treatment, and shaking his head quickly, as if that would help the sensitivity. He tried to squirm away again, reaching his hands up to fist the sheets and pull himself away, but Bucky dissuaded that course of action by slipping in a finger into his hole.

Steve howled, panting harshly, and going limp again. He shuddered and weakly reached a hand back to try and push Bucky’s hand away. Bucky easily caught the hand and pinned it to his back, reaffirming his hold on him. Pushing his finger in again and letting it drag out roughly, Bucky know it was too dry, and Steve was tight from fighting. The burn helped to stall Steve, however, at least long enough for Bucky to reach over and grab the bottle of oil off the table. They used it as lubricant enough that anytime they saw it in the stores advertised for something innocuous, they would always have to look away to hide the blush on their faces.

Trying to juggle too many things, though, was a little difficult, and as a result Bucky dropped the bottle between their legs. Steve felt it, and took the opportunity to try and wriggle away again, freeing his hand and starting to army-crawl out of Bucky’s grip. Bucky simply grabbed Steve by the balls and pulled, squeezing hard. Steve yelped and immediately followed Bucky’s lead to settle back in Bucky’s lap, crying out softly when Bucky didn’t let up.

“You’re a real pain in the ass, Rogers, you know that?” Bucky switched his grip, doubling down on holding him and going back to stroking his cock. Steve could only pant in shuddered bursts, bony ass clenching against the pain. Bucky knew better than to let up, not when he held proof in his hands that despite all the resistance, Steve loved the struggle. His cock was growing hard and Bucky loved pulling these reactions from him.

When Steve’s arm came back to try and grab at Bucky again, there was less force behind it, making it too easy for Bucky to catch again. Steve’s cry of frustration was real, though, and tapered off into a strained and muffled yell into the pillow when Bucky uncapped the oil and slicked his fingers up.

“You know what’s coming, don’t you?” Bucky asked rhetorically. “You might as well give up now, Rogers. This only ever ends one way.”

He went back to fingering Steve open, two fingers at a time now, making the way nice and slick.

Naturally, Steve still wouldn’t back down, bucking up as much as he could to try and dislodge Bucky.

It was expected, and Bucky knew they still had a ways to go before Steve finally gave in.

He tried to go fast while still being efficient— he didn’t actually want to hurt Steve— but Steve wasn’t making it any easier. Bucky was barely able to get three fingers in to stretch him out, but the angle was a little awkward. Finally, Bucky realized he wasn’t going to get anywhere else, so he decided to switch positions, moving his leg off of Steve. Predictably, Steve attempted to take the opportunity again to escape. Bucky rolled his eyes and kneeled up, one hand grabbing Steve’s shirt as he brought a knee up and set it down gently on Steve’s lower back. He settled his weight down and stopped Steve’s ideas immediately with a quiet whimper.

“What, can’t get away?” Bucky taunted gently, ruffling Steve’s feathers and making him growl. The effect was adorably ineffective. With the knee on Steve’s back, Bucky straightened up and stretched for a moment before undoing his fly and taking out his cock. He gave himself a couple of long strokes before bending over and planting one hand on Steve’s thigh, pushing against it to spread him out. With his other hand, he grabbed himself and guided himself into Steve’s tight hole, going slowly but surely. Steve groaned, shaking at the invasion. It was tight, and the angle wasn’t ideal— being perpendicular against Steve— but he made do, thrusting into Steve a few times and taking pleasure in the breathy whines he pushed out of Steve.

After the initial penetration, Steve got his wits about him and resumed his struggles, finding the weak spots in Bucky’s new position. Bucky realized he was getting a little too slippery, so he switched again, this time getting fully on top of Steve and putting all of his weight on him. Steve let out a grunt, crushed under Bucky.

The next moment, Bucky kicked Steve’s legs apart and settled in between, kneeling, and in perfect position to push back into Steve.

Steve arched up against Bucky’s chest, crying out.

“Gotcha.” Bucky took the moment to hold him down against the bed with his hands on Steve’s shoulders. He couldn’t move, truly pinned, and whimpered when Bucky started to fuck him in earnest. Bucky smiled at the victory, his hips slapping against the upturn of Steve’s ass; he didn’t hold anything back, fucking into him hard and fast.

Steve’s hands were free, but ultimately useless. All he could do was clutch at the sheets, barely even trying get away anymore from the onslaught. He couldn’t move, and the realization of it made him moan at the harsh pace Bucky set up.

With each thrust, Bucky could feel Steve’s tension slowly ebbing. He didn’t trust it though, not yet.

Sure enough, Steve got his second wind, enough to break Bucky from his rhythm.

“Goddammit.” Bucky cursed as Steve scrambled to get away, free with his scrawny limbs flailing. Catching a leg, Bucky pulled him back, slapping Steve’s ass once, twice, and then three more times, each increasingly harder. Steve cried out, sniffling, and then gave an indignant whimper when Bucky pushed his fingers into his hole again and crooked them, almost as if to hold him back.

The move was effective and Steve shuddered to a still stand, a first step into his surrender.

Bucky knew that he had him finally, and went back to simply finger fucking Steve as if he didn’t have anything else better to do.

“Easy does it.” Bucky murmured, occasionally pulling out to slide down and give Steve a too-soft stroke. Bucky knew if he gave him too much attention down there, Steve would shoot off without warning, so he kept his touches light and teasing, coming back to stretch him out some more.

Steve was shaking, the ordeal taking its toll on him. He couldn’t seem to help but slide his legs up and down along the sheets, not quite shifting his weight, but almost testing.

Bucky wanted to be done fighting. He just wanted Steve to relax finally, needed him to understand he didn’t have to fight anymore.

With the decision made, the next time Steve’s defenses glitched— just a small sigh that traveled down his body— Bucky kneeled up again and yanked Steve’s hips up to him. The resulting position put Steve’s chest down, ass up, and made him utterly defenseless as Bucky fucked into him again, sliding in easily. Bucky didn’t waste any time, picking up the same hard pace as before.

This time, however, Bucky could feel how Steve started to submit to it.

His noises were still pained, little whimpering things, but he was losing the fight to run.

“There you go, easy.” Bucky whispered, his tone incongruent with the rough slaps of his hips against Steve’s. “I’ve got you now, just take it. Take it, Stevie.”

Bucky redoubled his grip on Steve, pushing him against the bed hard, brokering no room for escape.

Steve gave one last token shoulder roll, as if to slide Bucky’s hand off, but when it failed, he shuddered to complete complacency. His body lost the tension he was holding, and was simply getting moved up and down the bed in short jerks as Bucky fucked him.

“That’s it, just let go. You’re fine, you’re okay.” Bucky praised quietly.

Steve stopped hiding his face from Bucky, letting himself rest against the pillow, and Bucky could see how sweaty and blotchy he was. His cheeks were flushed red with stress and arousal, and his eyes were half-closed, his lids heavy. Even his lips were chewed red, framing his parted mouth.

“There you go. Just take it, Stevie, just take it.” Steve moaned, pure want in his voice. Bucky kept up his pace, one hand holding Steve’s hips to keep him steady. He reached his free hand around and gripped Steve’s cock, grinning when he found it was leaking like mad. He gathered up the pre-come and used it to slick the way, giving him a couple of strokes before Steve cried out weakly and came all over Bucky’s fist.

“Good, good, Stevie. You’re good, just let it go. I got you.” Steve shivered, his cock twitching as Bucky kept stroking him, tightening his grip to help him through. When Steve whined quietly, Bucky chuckled and released him, wiping the worst of it on Steve’s hip. Bucky slowly came to a stop, pulling out and making Steve groan.

With a gentle push, Bucky arranged Steve on the bed easily, until Steve was curled up in front of Bucky. “Gonna be good for me?”

Steve nodded imperceptibly, exhausted and worn out.

“That’s my boy.” Bucky’s voice was full of warm pride. Grabbing a corner of the bed sheet, Bucky quickly wiped himself off before inching his way closer. He spread his thighs to lower himself slightly, making sure his cock was within reach. Reaching a hand out, he gently tapped Steve’s cheek and watched as he opened obediently. Bucky slid his cock in, relishing in the tight and wet warmth when Steve immediately began to suck him down, his tongue swirling around. Pushing in just a little bit further, Bucky could feel Steve working his throat around his girth, little spasms wracking his body.

The spasms grew into abortive jerks as Steve swallowed around him, until he finally pulled off to catch his breath. A couple of coughs and then he went back, pushing himself onto Bucky’s cock until he was nearly reaching Bucky’s pubic hair. Of course, that meant that Steve’s gag reflex was in full effect, and within just a few seconds he had to pull back again, gasping wetly.

“God, look at you.” Bucky said in awe as he wiped away a string of saliva from Steve’s mouth. “Even though it’s hard, you try so much. I’m so proud of you, Stevie.”

Steve choked himself again when he tried to pass his limits, and this time, Bucky had to pull him off, holding him by his hair to prevent him from trying again. “Easy, you’re okay. No rush. Just take your time, okay?”

Steve nodded and let his eyes slip close. He was completely limp in Bucky’s hold, ready for his next direction. Bucky couldn’t help but bend over a little more and bring him up to capture a kiss. Steve moaned and let himself open up under Bucky.

When Bucky broke the kiss, he kept them close, breathing onto his lips, “You’re so fucking good for me. Every goddamned time.”

That pulled a whine out of Steve, and Bucky had to kiss him again before finally pushing Steve back down. Steve took the implicit permission to take Bucky in his mouth again, going as far as he could while ignoring the reflexive gags. He forced himself to stay there, swallowing around Bucky, until he started to pull back for a breath. Bucky stopped him, holding his head still around his cock, and felt Steve desperately try to not cough, swallowing quickly. Bucky watched him for long seconds as Steve’s throat frantically contracted around him, the tendons bulging as he tried to fight against his need to free his mouth and breathe.

The sight, paired with the knowledge that Steve was letting Bucky choke him, finally tipped Bucky over the edge, and he came hard, shooting down Steve’s throat.

Of course, the sudden onslaught of semen only served to make Steve start coughing in earnest, and Bucky immediately pulled out, letting Steve roll over to cough it all out.

“I’m sorry, Stevie.” Bucky told him, grinning unrepentantly. He knew Steve loved to push the boundaries, including this, so the apology was merely a reflex. Still, he patted Steve’s back, and wiped away the worst of the mixture of come and saliva that streaked Steve’s face. They’d have to clean their handkerchiefs with the sheets later.  

Steve’s coughing tapered off to quiet clearings of his throat, and at long last, he sighed and relaxed back into the sheets. He was settled down enough that he let Bucky dab at any missed spots without comment. Bucky trailed the cloth around Steve’s cheek, careful of the bruising eye, and thumbed at the corner of his mouth, which made Steve offer up a tired smile.

Bucky threw the cloth off to side for later and returned to trace a finger along Steve’s lips, following the smile. “Hey there.”

Steve hummed without a tune, grinning as he opened his mouth for Bucky to slip in his fingers. Bucky obliged, and let him lick and suck to his satisfaction.

“You’re going to hate it if you fall asleep in those clothes.” Bucky pointed out, noting how soaked Steve’s shirt still was— now a mix of rain water and his own sweat. “I’m going to run you a bath so you don’t freeze to death.”

“S’not tha’ cold out.” Steve mumbled, curling up closer around one of Bucky’s knees. He even reached out a hand to grip Bucky’s jeans, flimsy as though his grip was.

“That’s because you just got exercised. You’re feeling warm for now, but that’s going to change soon.” Bucky smiled when he heard his mother-henning voice bleed through. “And anyway, you got not only _my_ clothes wet, but the whole bed wet. We’re going to have to change the sheets and keep the radiator going a little longer tonight just to dry things out.” Bucky pointed out, ruffling Steve’s hair and making it stick out in every which direction.

Steve hummed again, a vague agreement that meant Bucky was going to have to push and prod at a half-asleep Steve through the rest of the night’s events. But at least it wasn’t actually too much work compared to other times. He just had to get Steve stripped and into the tub, and then it was child’s play from there. Steve never let Bucky carry him except for when he got like this, all sweet and soft and too out of it to really argue much.

Bucky was actually looking forward to the rest of tonight.

That didn’t stop him from saying, “You’re incorrigible, you know that right?”

Granted, he said it with all the fondness in the world, so the rebuke fell flat. Either way, Steve still chuckled quietly, burying his face against the rough denim of Bucky’s pants.

“Yeah, yeah,” Bucky continued, shifting so he was sitting more comfortably, and pulled Steve up into his lap. “Laugh it up, punk. We’ll see who’s standing in the end.”

Steve managed to bring his knees up so the majority of his body was curled up against Bucky. They were going to have to move soon to start drying things up, and get Steve sorted out before he cooled down too much, but for now, Bucky was fine with them enjoying the moment. 

Bucky stroked Steve’s face soothingly, deciding to tackle the elephant in the room while Steve was pliant, asking, “How was your day?”

Steve didn’t even miss a beat, murmuring out, “Better now. You make things better.”

Bucky bent over to kiss his shoulder— the closest part of him— before saying, “You make me better.”

Steve turned his face and cracked an eye open to look at Bucky before lifting his head up slightly.

Reaching a hand under his head to help support him, he kissed Steve and decided this was a perfect night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
